Sins of San Francisco
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Victoria Wallace and Emily Widow are moving to San Francisco. Soon troubles arise and they have to call their old friends Sam and Dean Winchester. As they prepare for an upcoming war, they find out things they never knew about each other...and themselves. - Rated M, OC/OC, OC/OC, OC/Dean, OC/Sam. Co-written with my best friend IIIVanityIII (Jordan MacRitchie).


_**Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural, or any spells, we only own our OCs.**_

_**Summary: Victoria Wallace and Emily Widow are moving to San Francisco. Soon troubles arise and they have to call their old friends Sam and Dean Winchester. As they prepare for an upcoming war, they find out things they never knew about each other...and themselves. - Rated M, OC/OC, OC/OC, OC/Dean, OC/Sam. Co-written with my best friend IIIVanityIII (Jordan MacRitchie).**_

_**Note: This is co written with my best friend. He wrote Victoria's parts I wrote Emily's parts. It's Victoria/OC, Emily/OC and Victoria/Dean, Emily/Sam.**_

* * *

Victoria Wallace's black stiletto pumps clicked on the walkway as she walked. Her hips swayed back and forth as she walked in her black pencil skirt. Her breasts bounced a bit with each step in her black blouse that fit her chest perfectly. She had her carry on Louis Vuitton bag in her left hand, and in her right was a frappachino from the Starbucks that was in the airport. Her straight, blond hair seemed to glow in the fluorescent lights. Walking next to Victoria was Emily Widow. A shorter woman due to the fact Victoria wore stilettos. Emily was wearing a dark green denim jacket on top of a black tank-top, dark grey cargo pants and black converse. She had her black messenger bag over her left shoulder and duffel bag under her right arm. Unlike her friend, Emily had auburn hair tied into a messy bun with a few loose strands hanging in her face and instead of the various types of makeup Victoria had on, Emily only had on charcoal eyeliner and strawberry chap stick. Emily pushed the loose hair behind her left ear, which had multiple ring piercings, before re-adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. Victoria looked next to her childhood friend, Emily, who seemed about 5 inches shorter due to the fact that Victoria was wearing 6 inch heels. They both walked onto the plane. When they got to their seats, Victoria sat down by the window. Emily put their bags up above them before sitting down next to her. She sighed and put in her earbuds and waited for the plane to take off.

Within about 20 minutes the plane was in the air and they were headed off to their new apartment in San Francisco.

"May I help you with anything?" A stewardess asked Emily, completely ignoring Victoria.

"Mary?" Emily asked looking up at the stewardess. "Mary White?" The stewardess looked confused for a moment before realization came over her face.

"Emily Widow?" She asked. Emily smiled, nodding. "Hey, how've you been?"

"Good. Yourself?" She asked and Mary glanced towards Victoria, who was looking out the window, and glared. Victoria looked at Mary and smiled.

"You know, when we were seniors and your boyfriend confessed his love for me, I never imagined that you would become such a bitch. Not to mention that hairdo is so last season. Get with the fucking program, Mary, and stop holding grudges. I didn't even like your boyfriend. He was fat and ugly. Kind of like your mother. Now, leave us alone. We don't need anything." Victoria's voice sounded like bells, she waved, wiggling her fingers slightly then continued to look out the window. Emily sighed as Mary huffed and walked away. Emily turned to Victoria.

"You know I actually _was_ going to ask for a drink." She said as Victoria continued to look out the window. Emily sighed again and turned around in her seat. She waited until Mary looked her way and waved her over with an apologetic smile. "Could I get a rum and coke?" She asked quietly. Mary gave her a smile and nodded before walking down the aisle. When Mary returned, she held two drinks in her hand. A rum n' coke and a vodka shot. She gave Emily the rum n' coke and dropped the shot glass onto Victoria's lap. Victoria shut her eyes and looked to Mary. Emily bit her lip and closed her eyes as she could almost predict what was going to happen next. Victoria let out a scream that was heard well throughout the plane. The sky marshal came running.

"What's the problem here?" He asked.

"This woman just said she had a bomb inside her...unmentionable!" Victoria said with horror in her eyes. Mary's eyes went wide.

"I never-" Mary tried to say, shaking her head, but was cut off. The marshal had her on the ground in an instant. He bent her arm behind her back. She pulled her arm away and scrambled to get up before running towards the back of the plane.

"Here let me." Victoria said casually. She stood up and took off her heel. She threw it at Mary's head. Mary fell to the ground unconscious. The Marshal looked at Victoria with a shocked look. Victoria limped to her heel and put it back on. She made her way back to the seat and watched the Marshal take Mary into custody. Emily turned her head to Victoria slowly. She closed her eyes again for a moment before looking at her friend.

"How did I know that was going to happen..." She deadpanned.

"You know me way too well." Victoria smiled, exposing her pearly whites.

* * *

Several minutes later the Captain came to Victoria's seat.

"She had no bombs on her, but is there anything we can do for you, Ma'am?" He asked her sympathetically.

"Promise me that she will be fired, she was not right to scare people like that." She said wiping a tear away. Emily resisted rolling her eyes.

"Of course. Done. Anything else?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. Emily leaned back as he had to reach across her. He was an older fellow, perhaps in his mid-50's.

"A Cabernet sauvignon, please." Victoria said with a warm smile.

"Right away, ma'am." He smiled and walked away.

"How did they check if she had bombs on her?" Emily asked with a puzzled and slightly scared face.

"You don't wanna know…" Victoria said.

"How do _you _know?" Emily asked leaning away. "_Wait!_ Nevermind. I _do_ not want to know." She said shaking her head and sitting normally. She sighed and put in her earbuds back in and taking a drink of her rum n' coke before putting her head back, closing her eyes. Victoria smiled victoriously and took out _The Picture of Dorian Grey_.

* * *

Within 6 hours the plane landed in San Francisco. The girls got their bags and called a cab to get to their new apartment. The two got out and Victoria paid the cab driver. They looked up at the building. It was a tall, Gothic looking building, it looked somewhat like Buckingham Palace. The two walked inside and approached the front desk where they were greeted with a smile.

"Hello madams." The man at the desk said.

"Hi, Victoria Wallace- the Napoleon suite." Victoria said with a smile. The man at the desk narrowed his eyes and looked at his computer.

"Ma'am, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow…" He said apologetically. Victoria puckered her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"Impossible, I bought the plane tickets and the room at the same time. We are moving in we can't wait." She said sternly.

"Well, we can give you a basic room fo-" Victoria cut him off.

"Look, I am paying $83,000 a _month_ for this Goddamn room. I have no patience for this." She snapped. He looked to his computer and typed a bit.

"Well, we have a room that's available for rent...it's a bit expensive." He said looking at her.

"What is it?" She said sounding annoyed.

"The penthouse. It's 100,000 a month." He said loosening the collar on his shirt.

"I'll take it. Cancel the reservation for for the Napoleon suite and bill my card for this room." She said proudly, knowing she was able to afford it. Emily raised an eyebrow.

"For the same amount of time?" he asked.

"Yes." He typed a bit more.

"Good to go. May I see some Identification, please?" He asked with a smile, knowing that he would have gotten in trouble if things got out of hand. Victoria took out her wallet and showed her id, which was flawless. Then again..._she_ was flawless, in her appearance anyway.

* * *

Victoria walked towards the elevator, Emily following quickly behind her. "Damn she walks fast in heels…" Emily mumbled to herself. When they got to the room Emily's mouth dropped. It was the only room on the floor, causing it to be over 6,000 square feet. Right when they walked in, they were overwhelmed with the sights of luscious furnishings. Shades of Purples and yellows were everywhere, the fireplace was made of marble and had gold embroidery. Two french doors lead out to a terrace. It had a full kitchen with white and gold counter tops. Everything was stainless steel. Victoria was used to rooms like this, so she was nowhere near as shocked as Emily who couldn't close her mouth. Emily blinked just looking around the room.

Victoria found her room, which was upstairs, she bit her lip. There was a four post canopy bed, the canopy was made of the softest silk she had ever seen or felt. There was a crystal chandelier with gold accents. The bed was a king and had a down comforter. There was her own fireplace, the same as the one in the living room. The carpet was a luscious gold color. She opened the closet and set her bag down. The closet was a walk in with a mini fridge, a microwave and several other nifty things. She had her own private balcony. She walked to the bathroom where she gasped. It had a shower, a bath and a jacuzzi. It had dual vanity sinks with gold faucets. It was about 10PM and she had major jet lag. Victoria walked to her closet and took off her blouse and skirt, exposing a matching set of black lace thong and bra. She removed her bra and put on her silk bathrobe. The bathrobe was a kimono style that was made of black silk and gold beading around the trim. It dragged about 2 feet on the ground. It blew a bit in the breeze as she walked to the bathroom. She shut the double door and turned on the bath. She removed her robe and stepped into the tub. She relaxed and shut her eyes. Left the water running and put her perfectly pedicured toes under the water.

* * *

Emily's room was exactly the same, just that she had a little bit of a better view of Alcatraz. She unpacked her clothing quickly, listening to Linkin Park with her phone in her back pocket. She had her bag over her shoulder and put her duffel on the huge bed. She hummed the songs as she walked into the walk in closet. _For what reason would I need a mini fridge, a microwave and all this other stuff in my __**closet**__. _Emily thought. Emily went back and got her duffel bag and began to put her clothes away before going back into the room and putting her personal items away. She grabbed her bathroom things - tooth brush, tooth paste, brush, make up, towels, etc. - and went into the equally huge bathroom. There was way too much for this bathroom to just be for one person. She walked to the sinks and put her stuff down. She sighed and walked back into the bedroom. She turned off her music, took out her ear buds and wrapped the cord around her phone before putting it down on the table beside the bed. She walked to her closet and changed into black boxer shorts and a white tank-top. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth before washing her face, taking her eyeliner off. She walked back into the room and looked at the giant bed. She smiled to herself before running and jumping onto the bed.

"Well that was fun." She laughed to herself before moving and getting under the covers. She let out a long sigh snuggling into the covers and pillow. "Good night world and all who inhabit it."

* * *

The bathroom had a dual window that had chiffon curtains. They were open, causing the curtains to blow into the bathroom. Victoria dunked her head under the water. The windows suddenly slammed shut, causing her to jump up. The lights went out. She got out of the tub and quickly put her robe back on. She felt her way to the light switch and turned it on. The lights turned on and she turned around where there was a black cloud. She screamed as loud as she could and ran to the door, her kimono blowing in the breeze behind her. The apparition appeared in front of the dual doors. She backed up. Victoria couldn't think of a good spell with such short notice, yet she did remember one that would work.

"Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take this soul, banish this evil." The apparition caught fire for a few seconds. So she repeated. "Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take this soul, banish this evil." The apparition flew into flames a bit more yet continued to follow her. "ASHES TO ASHES, SPIRIT TO SPIRIT, TAKE THIS SOUL, BANISH THIS EVIL!" Victoria screamed, causing the apparition to burst into an explosion of flames and darkness. Her mouth fell open. She ran out the doors and out of her bedroom, tying her bathrobe as she ran. It blew in the wind as she ran, exposing her slender legs. Emily met her halfway.

"What the hell was that?!" Emily yelled, slightly annoyed since she had _just_ gotten into bed and slightly concerned for her friend.

"Spirit…or...thing."Victoria said panting.

"Well what did it look like?" Emily whipped around, and started walking back to her room. "Where are you going?" Emily asked. Victoria opened the door and went to the closet and put on black leather pants, a black tank-top and a pea-coat.

"It was a black cloud...thing that was shaped like a human." She said lacing up her black heels. She grabbed black gloves and her wallet and her BMW keys.

"Why are you dressed? Where are you going?" Emily asked, letting her shoulders slump, sounding exhausted.

"Out, I'll be back. If it comes back...do some of your demon mumbo jumbo shit." Victoria said as she walked out the door.

"_Great_" Emily said. "Leave me with the possibly life threatening thing. _Thanks_ Vic." She said before sighing and going back to her room. She closed her door and went to hit the light switch off when suddenly there was a big black cloud in the center of the room. "No, _no. _I just wanna sleep. Go away." Emily said annoyed. "Go bother someone else." She said as there was flash and a black form of a person was standing where the cloud had been. "Why do you have to bother _me_? Go scare some little old lady or some snot-nosed kid who doesn't think there are monsters under his bed. Prove him wrong." She said throwing her hands in the air. "Just leave me alone." Emily groaned when the figure didn't move or respond. "What do you want?"

"_Her…"_

* * *

**_Hey let us know what you think!_**


End file.
